videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bi-Han
for his successor, see Kuai Liang Noob Saibot '''(real name '''Bi-Han), is a playable DLC character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11']], who debuted in Mortal Kombat I '(as Sub-Zero) and '''Mortal Kombat II '(as Noob Saibot). About Bi-Han Bi-Han was Kuai Liang's brother and the first Sub Zero, who later became Noob Saibot. Killed by Scorpion During the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament, Quan Chi framed Bi-Han for killing Hanzo Hasashi (then known by Scorpion)'s family and clan. When Scorpion heard about it, he killed Bi-Han. Ressurected by Quan Chi After being killed by Scorpion, Quan Chi ressurected and brainwashed Bi-Han in the NetherRealm, so he would become his solider. Invading EarthRealm with Shao Khan Bi-Han, now called Noob Saibot, aided Shao Khan invading EarthRealm. While attacking the Graveyard, along with Quan Chi, Noob Saibot created a "Soul-Nado" which delivered the souls in the Graveyard to the NetherRealm. After a fight with Nightwolf, he pushed Noob Saibot to the Soul-Nado, which teleported him back to the NetherRealm. Hiding for 25 years Bi-Han, woke up in his human form in the NetherRealm, unknowing what has he done. Finding no way out, Bi-Han stayed and hided in the NetherRealm for twenty-five years until Raiden (under the control of the One Being) turned him into a revenant again. Holding back Outworld's soliders A few months later, Bi-Han, as Noob Saibot, defended the NetherRealm from Abir, Erron Black and Outworld's army. Appearence Noob Saibot wears a black ninja suit, a black robe, black boots and has white eyes. In his '''Sub-Zero '''variation, his suit turns black and blue. Combat Charateristics Powers and abilities Noob Saibot uses his Shadow form to take down his down. He will also have the opportunity to use dark portals. Bi-Han can also use his previous powers, as a Cryomancer. Signature Moves '''Shadow Assist focuses on clone attacks and all combat ranges. * Shadow Grab: '''Bi-Han's Shadow Clone grabs the opponent, which lets Bi-Han attack the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Hell Grab. In this version, the clone gets down to Earth, along with the opponent. * Shadow Distract: '''Bi-Han's Clone distracts the opponent. * '''Shadow Dash: '''Bi-Han's Clone dashes through the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Tie Dash. In this version, the clone ties the opponent hand and dashes with him through Bi-Han * Shadow Slide: '''Bi-Han's Clone slides through the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Slide. In this version, Bi-Han himself slide through the opponent. * Shadow Rise: '''Bi-Han's Clone quickly rises from the ground, holds the opponent and goes up, and at last lets him go. ** The enhanced version is called '''Air Slam. In this version, after the clone and the opponent are up in the sky, the clone dashes with the opponent through the Earth. * Shadow Flip: '''Bi-Han's Clone flips with the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Flipkick. In this version, Bi-Han flips at the opponent. Portal Master focuses on portals and all combat ranges. * Portal: '''Bi-Han can shoot a portal: ** '''Upwards and Downwards ** Upwards and Backwards ** Upwards and Frontwards ** Downwards and Backwards ** Downwards and Frontwards ** Backwards and Frontwards Sub-Zero focuses on ice attacks and all combat ranges. * Freeze!: '''Bi-Han creates a frozen clone of him. ** The enhanced version is called '''Clone Toss. * Head Freeze: '''Bi-Han freezes the opponent's head. ** The enhanced version is called '''Head Smash. In this version, Bi-Han smashes the opponent's frozen head. * Ice Ball: '''Bi-Han shoots and ice ball through the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Iceball. * Ice Sword: '''Bi-Han slices the opponent with his ice sword. ** The enhanced version is called '''Sword Toss. * Ice Hammer: '''Bi-Han smashes the opponent with his ice hammer. ** The enhanced version is called '''Hammer Toss. * Ground Freeze: '''Bi-Han freezes the ground so the opponent will slip on it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Leg Freeze. X Ray: Dimensional Puncher Bi-Han creates a portal and throws the opponent into it. When he comes out of the portal, Bi-Han punches the opponent, and do the same. When the opponent jumps out of the second portal, Bi-Han calls his clone to punch him. Fatalities * 'Two As One (Shadow Assist variarion): '''Bi-Han calls his clone to rip the opponent's arm, while he rips his leg. Then, the clone and Bi-Han uses the body parts they ripped to beat the opponent. * '''Death Fall (Portal Master variation): '''Bi-Han opens a portal in the sky and another one in front of him. He pushes the opponent through the portal and make him fall. At last, the opponent explodes on the ground. * '''An Ice Statue (Sub-Zero variation): '''Bi-Han (as Sub Zero) freezes the opponent and crashing him with his ice hammer. Brutalities * '''Brutality #1: Portal Fist (X Ray): '''As the opponent jumps out of the first portal, Bi-Han is ready with a fist, which gets in the opponent body. At last, the opponent's heart is ripped. * '''Brutality #2: Dashing Earth (Shadow Assist variation): '''Bi-Han's clone air dives with the opponent through the ground, which causes the opponent's head to explode * '''Brutality #3: Loop (Portal Master variation): '''Bi-Han puts the opponent into a portal loop. When the opponent finally escapes the portal, he dies since he had no air. * '''Brutality #4: Iceball (Sub-Zero variation): '''Bi-Han shoots an iceball through the opponent. When he freezes, Bi-Han uppercuts the opponent, which causes his head to be ripped out of the body. * '''Secret Brutality: slICE (Sub-Zero variation): '''Bi-Han slices the opponent with his ice sword. * '''Secret Brutality: Mole Killer (Sub-Zero variation): '''Bi-Han hits the opponent with his ice hammer on his head. Other * '''Throw: '''Bi-Han throws the opponent in the air and his clone catches it. The clone throws him back and Bi-Han punches him. * '''Friendship: '''Bi-Han creates a portal in a tropic island, and takes the opponent with him to the island. * '''Babality: '''Bi-Han turns into a baby. He opens two portals and accidentaly falls into them and enters a loop. Quotes * Been a while, brother - (to Kuai Liang) * We'll take your world from you! - (to Abir) * Your apologize won't bring me back to life - (to Scorpion) * Bi Bi Bi - (When the Announcer says "FINISH HIM/HER!") * Tomas? (to Tri-borg[Smoke]) * What the hell are you supposed to be? - (to Turtle) Ending ''Noob Saibot has betrayed his ruler, The One Being, and killed him. Now, when all his masters are dead, he wants to be the ruler. Noob Saibot stole the Kamidougo daggers to twist the realms as he wants, but then, he found out about another special relic in the EarthRealm. Noob Saibot sent Tremor to find the relic, so he will be stronger than he was. But then, Noob Saibot fell off the sky to the underground, looked at the sky and saw a mysterious figure that is holding a book, stealing the daggers from him. Intros and Outro '''Intro 1: '''Bi-Han rises from the ground/Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Bi-Han's Shadow clone turns into his physical form/Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Bi-Han enters the fight from a portal/Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Bi-Han slides on an ice trail/Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Bi-Han goes to the Lin Kuei Temple, takes off his mask and prays. Trivia * In the Story Mode, Bi-Han had a different appearence which was considered as a skin. However, the skin didn't become playable. * His ending is a teaser for both Dominate and Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity. * Whenever he says his quote "Bi Bi Bi", two open hi-hats can be heard. That's a refrence to the NSYNC song "Bye Bye Bye". * In early development, Bi-Han was supposed to return to his human form and to be in the main roster, but it was confusing having two Sub-Zeros in the main roster. * Bi-Han is the third DLC character to have a variation of another character. He was preceded by Spider Man having an Iron Spider variation and Shang Tsung having the Copycat variation (which allows him to transform to any player in the game). He was followed by Jade having a Kitana variation. Category:Mortal Kombat 11 DLC